


Marley, 1945

by WambraViralata



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking, Feet, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Name-Calling, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WambraViralata/pseuds/WambraViralata
Summary: A one shot in which Pieck and a member of her squad blow off some steam together while on shore leave. Expect gentle femdom and plenty of foot focus. Reader's gender is unspecified but has a penis.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Marley, 1945

The port town bustled with the sounds of celebration, the streamers and ticker tape lining the streets as the people welcomed their troops back home. Parents embraced their children, wives and husbands shared tearful reunions, and the losses of those who didn’t return left a gaping hole in the family picture, never to be replaced. It was the latter that Pieck felt she had the most in common with, conscripted into service by a nation that loathed her, and effectively marooned in a city thousands of miles from her home proper, where Marley decided to host their victory parade. The horses and generals had finished their prancing about, as the people returned home, the darkening sky alight with the occasional firework to keep the party going in spirit. 

The Marleyan army had rather strict rules about shore leave for its Eldian contingent, and the special nature of her unit placed her and the others like her scrutiny. But, that didn’t mean that seniority didn’t have its perks. For one, they got to occupy a nice townhouse in a nice district with warm beds and running water, a welcome respite after weeks of hoofing it dirty, cramped trenches. 

“Hey.” She leaned against the balcony railing next to you, brandishing a bottle of red wine and letting the cork fall onto the cobblestone a few stories down. “The officers were having a look around the cellar downstairs, one of them slipped me this. Care to join me?”

The brass had warned you about inheriting the unenviable position of being a gunner on the Cart Titan. You’d heard the rumors, of course, stories of bloodthirsty Eldian dogs who had to be kept on the strictest leash, tearing through enemy troops like a force of nature. What you found instead was a tight knit group of young men and women pushed to the brink, their bonds made all the stronger by shared heritage, the same kind that was purported to be poison. In particular, your de facto commanding officer, a tired looking girl with dark brown hair who liked long skirts and poetry, proved to be one of the warmest souls you’d ever met, when she wasn’t being terrifying, which carried an excitement on its own.

“Of course.” You replied, clearing the egg from your throat. 

“Good.” She smiled and took a swig herself, polishing it off with a wipe of her sleeve before handing it to you. “Don’t get fancy on me expecting glasses now.”

It was perhaps a bit immature to get red faced over something as innocuous as an indirect kiss, and she seemed to know it, a glint of mischief in her eyes tonight. 

“C’mon, me?” You took the bottle, confident as you please, and gulped it down. “It’s good!”

You coughed, trying to cover up your inexperience as a sommelier while she laughed. 

“Just leave some for the rest of us, alright?” She patted you on the arm, lingering on the spot where an Eldian armband would have lied. “How come you aren’t out there drinking with the rest of them? You don’t have to be here, you know.”

“I know.” You confessed, trying to glean some answer from the bottle rather than look into her eyes right now. “Eh, I don’t really get along with the rest of them anyway. You guys… you guys are alright though. Speaking of, where are they?”

“Snuck off to go drinking with the rest of them.” Pieck grinned. “That’s the good thing about going somewhere no one knows your name, I suppose. Once you take these things off...” She tugged at the armband on her sleeve. “It’s like you’re-”

_Don’t say normal._ You bit down on your lip as best you could, letting her find the words. 

“Anyway, it’s like you said, I’m not much for parties myself. But if it’s with you, maybe we can spend the night together?”

The air was pregnant with silence, a far off bang making the both of you cringe before it revealed itself to be another firework raining down. You took another gulp of wine and made your stand.

“I think I’d like that a lot.”

“Good.”

* * *

The two of you collided against the bedroom wall with enough force to rattle your teeth, her kiss hungry in the dimly lit space. The night was balmy, with enough of a breeze to leave the windows open, feeling all the more welcome on a body slick with sweat. 

“I want to taste you.” Pieck kissed down your neck, her teeth leaving gentle white marks on your skin where she claimed her territory. “Is that odd?”

No matter what answer you gave, it would not have deterred from the truth poking her hard in the thigh. 

“You’re not the only one.” You went through the trouble of unbuttoning her blouse, casting it and that damned armband to the floor. Her breasts hung low and heavy, her nipples cast in moonlight as they invited your mouth. The young woman’s breath caught in her mouth as your tongue circled that hardened nub, putting it between your teeth and sucking on it as you’d fantasized about before. Evidently, Pieck took some offense to you taking the lead in this dance, as her next trick was to use her considerable strength to haul you over to the bed. 

“What are you gonna do to me?” You asked, half frightened, half aroused, cock at full mast under a pair of boxers. 

“Whatever I want.” She answered, her body half in shadow. “Don’t forget who you take orders from.”

“Yes, Miss Finger.” You reply immediately, breathless. 

“Please, Pieck is fine.” She turned her back to you. “Take off my skirt.”

When Pieck said jump, you asked how high, and right now you went to your knees to fulfill your request, sliding down that skirt to reveal her full hips and thighs, converging on a strip of bushy black hair and soaking lips.

“Kiss it.”

You didn’t need to be told twice, peppering kisses down her front before you reverent tongue licked up her folds.

“Y-yes, that’s it, keep going.” She guided your head with her hand, the grip on your hair becoming tighter with every little flick of the tongue. “Mm, mmm, keep going.”

The encouragement spurred you on, pushing your tongue deeper until your chin was dripping with juice, as if you’d taken a bite out of a ripe peach. 

“O-okay, that’s enough.” She suddenly pulled you back, a touch of weakness in her knees. In spite of earlier confidence, this looked to be new territory for the both of you. 

Catching her breath, she went to sit on the bed, eyeing you hazily, with your knees on the hardwood floor.

“Take off my socks.” 

You followed her instructions, carefully rolling them down her long, lithe legs, and slipping them off her feet. They were pretty, her soles surprisingly soft as your fingers trailed underneath. Here, in the darkness, it was more apparent who was the servant.

“Kiss them.” She crossed her legs, her right foot offered up first. 

You did as you were told, kissing atop her foot and looking up for guidance, only to find that same smile. You pressed forth, finding that same sheen of sweat here as well, her flavor all the more powerful as you enveloped her toe in your mouth and began to suck. 

“Good.” She crooned, rubbing herself between her thighs while she looked at you, so eager to please. “You Marleyans make excellent dogs.” 

Had you a tail, you would have wagged it then and there, instead choosing to suckle on more of her beautiful, petite toes. In the midst of your adulation, she rose up her foot, placing the sole flat against your face. 

“Lick.” Pieck commanded. “Worship these Eldian feet you love so much. Show some appreciation.”

Your tongue acted on its own, dragging up from her heel and following the gentle arch, while you pressed your nose in between her toes and breathed deep. And when that was done, you moved to the other, making sure it was properly slick with spit and reverence.

“Such a good dog.” Pieck’s unoccupied foot brushed against your cock, still trapped inside your boxers and leaving a maddening stain on the front that threatened to leak through. “Why don’t you take these off so I can give you a treat?”

You nodded vigorously, tossing the damn underwear to the side before resuming your kneel in front of her. 

“Come closer.” She whispered, noting how red and desperate your dick seemed, leaking profusely at the tip. The young woman closed the gap with her feet, creating a seal around your shaft with which she began to pump up and down. “Just like that.”

Your efforts to make her feet the cleanest in all Marley had not been in vain, as the spit helped to lubricate her efforts. Pieck took hold of your chin, placing her thumb inside your mouth while her tempo increased, noting the whine it drew from your throat.

“Hold on for just a little longer, okay?” 

You nodded and lightly bit down on her thumb, drawing another grin.

“I trained you well.” Her slick feet jerked you off at speed now, pumping up and down and drawing forth a trembling orgasm the likes of which made you glad you weren't standing.

“Now cum.”

Like a switch flipped in your brain, her words triggered a torrent of white hot seed, shooting out not only all over her feet, but the floor as well. What sealed it was her refusal to stop pumping even after you came, her feet draining the sensitive flesh of every last drop even after you cried out, dribbling away into a half hardened state, totally spent.

“What a mess...” The disdain in her voice made you feel a little ashamed for getting so carried away, until her lips met yours again. “Someone’s going to have to clean this up, you know.”

You all but volunteered yourself again with what words were left in your dry throat, but the decision was made with the sound of ruckus coming from the stairwell.

“Oh shoot, they’re back!” Pieck the temptress was now Pieck the soldier once more, taking cover and trying to hide evidence of your tryst as she pulled her clothes back on. You quickly followed her example, albeit in a more delirious fashion.

“Hey Pieck, y’in there?” Porco drunkenly called from the other side of the locked door. “We brought the party home with us! HIC!” 

“I’ll be just a minute!” Pieck pulled on her stockings once more, the two of you looking rather frazzled but none the worse for wear, 

“This was… fun, I hope we do it again sometime.”

  
  
“Me too.” You replied, not letting a millisecond pass.

“Excellent.” Her smile curved upward. “Because next time, you’ll be the one pleasuring _me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Had a burst of inspiration after looking up some fanart and cooked up this one-off scene in my head. Who knows, if it hits again we might fuck around and get a sequel where the Cart Titan rides *you*


End file.
